guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sugar Rush
I assume it also gets removed when you change district (but "stay" in the same town), or zone between towns/outposts without going through any explorable (such as between Ascalon City and The Great Northern Wall (Location). Can anyone confirm or anti-confirm it? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:39, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :Confirmed --Kiiron 10:09, 8 July 2006 (CDT) Does this work in Dragon Nest minigames? Because if it does... --Jamie 02:03, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :yes! yes it does, however, it does not give you a signifigant advantage, you cannot target the hatchlings with the keyboard, and the click points are small, so the majority of it is still human reaction and point and click. i was third in my group, behind two people who didn't have sugar rush.--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:18, 30 June 2006 (CDT) :This morning about an hour after the festival started I played 3 of Dragon Nest games. I was fortunate enough to have a game all to myself (lol) and got 15 points, then I came 3rd in my next game and finally no where in the last game. I find the C key is the best to auto target. --Jamie 11:33, 30 June 2006 (CDT) ::Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't is only possible to win 11 orbs in a solo game. (That has been my experience, and that's also what the article seems to indicate.) -- Dashface 03:01, 4 July 2006 (CDT) PanSola, I tested changing districts and yes, the enchantment ends. I'm assuming that ANY sort of area change will end the enchantment. Haven't tried this out completely yet. - Arkke Roller Beetle Racing This does apply to your character in rollerbeetle racing town, but It dosent seem to give your little beetle a speed boost. - Chrisworld 18:43, 16 February 2007 (CST) Enchantment So it it affected by enchantment mods? I don't have a 50 hp mod on me. --Silk Weaker 12:17, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::Nope, i timed it with my cell phone timer when i had my sword (with +20% Longer Enchantment mod on it) and time was still 5 minutes exactly. - Chrisworld 23:06, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :shouldn't it be noticed that this isn't a real enchantment? you don't get the advantages of your weapons who you'd get for normal ones. -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 18:13, 6 July 2007 (CDT) Stacking? I noticed that the Sugar Rush (sr) from Crème Brûlée adds another sr-enchantment (I ate a Fruit Cake after a Crème Brûlée). Is it possible that they stack? --Wesley 05:05, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :i think its as normal. they stack, but if none of the abilities alone let you be faster than 33%, you won't get it because of the 33% movement increase cup. (but i think you can get to 33% with two diffrent 25% increase sugar rushes. — Zerpha The Improver 05:58, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Jar of Honey Doesnt the jar of honey need to be added?. (I'd add it myself but I don't really know anything about it)-- 12:47, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Speed boots There should be a green item called speed boots with unlimited use that give you an effect like this in outposts o.o some are just too damn huge -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko'']] 19:24, 10 August 2009 (UTC)